The present invention relates to a shutoff valve which has a valve housing including connection pipe for inlet and outlet of flow medium and an essentially vertical central housing wall which forms a chamber for a shutoff member displaceable by a spindle in a direction of the longitudinal axis of the chamber.
In the application Ser. No. 574,561 the shutoff valve is disclosed in which a wall of the housing is provided with a mounting opening with a height and width corresponding to the cross-section of the shutoff member and closeable by a cover, and the housing is closed by a one-piece housing head from above, provided with a central threaded bore which guides a spindle shaft and carries a sealing locking screw.
Since this shutoff valve is provided with the housing head which is of one-piece with the housing and since there is the mounting opening closeable by the cover for the shutoff member, both a separate housing hood with a housing projection and a flange connection with flange connecting screws loadable in a longitudinal direction of the spindle provided in the prior art were dispensed with. The cover mountable on the lateral mounting opening were mounted in this application by socket screws insertable into threaded blind holes of the housing projection. These socket screws with their threaded part are protected from corrosion and the screw heads lie embedded in the stepped through holes of the holding ears cast on the cover. However, the threaded blind holes drilled in the raw cast housing can be subjected to rusting, so that an absolute corrosion protection is here not guaranteed. In addition, for the manufacture of the threaded blind holes, a mechanical working of the housing is required.